


Apego

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversaciones y consejos sentimentales en un bar. Todos los jounins están mal de la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apego

Kakashi se levanta de la mesa donde está bebiendo con Gai, Anko y los demás. Se acerca a la barra, a Iruka, que está solo bebiendo una cerveza, y se sienta en el taburete de su izquierda.  
—Genma te gusta de verdad, ¿no?  
Iruka se sorprende con la brusquedad de las palabras de Kakashi, a pesar de su tono de voz suave, y le mira intentando que parezca que la pregunta no es demasiado personal y que no le afecta. Pero no puede evitar sonrojarse, como le pasa a menudo con Kakashi.  
—¿A quién no le gusta Genma-san? Nadie se le resiste.  
Una respuesta intencionadamente ambigua. Quizá Kakashi se conforme con eso. Por supuesto, no lo hace.  
—Incluyéndote a tí.  
—Sí. Incluyéndome a mí. Genma me gusta.  
—¿Entonces por qué hoy le has dicho que no cuando te ha propuesto que te fueras con él?  
Iruka no sabe qué contestar. Creía que su conversación con Genma antes de entrar al bar había sido privada, pero como siempre a Kakashi no se le escapa nada. Después de una pausa un poco demasiado larga contesta, con la vista fija en el círculo de humedad que ha dejado su botella de cerveza en la madera de la barra.  
—Hoy no me apetecía.  
—Si vas a mentir ponle más ganas. No te ha quedado nada convincente.  
Iruka podría decirle que no es asunto suyo, pero es tan raro ver a Kakashi interesarse por algo fuera de sus misiones y sus dichosos libros que no tiene valor para rechazar sus preguntas, aunque no acaba de entender su interés en este tema, y eso le pone nervioso.  
—Vale. Quería decirle que sí, pero empiezo a pensar que debería dejar de verle. Le estoy cogiendo… apego.  
Kakashi suelta un resoplido suave.  
—¿Apego? Vaya forma de decirlo.  
Iruka resiste el impulso de irritarse con él. No quiere seguirle el juego como acaba haciendo siempre, así que contesta con voz tranquila.  
—Kakashi-san, tienes el dudoso don de sacar a la gente de sus casillas. Por divertido que te resulte como pasatiempo, en general no es agradable. Y te pueden mandar a paseo.  
—¿Quieres decir que esta habilidad mía puede hacer que mis amigos dejen de sentir ‘apego’ por mí?  
Iruka no puede evitar una risa suave.  
—No puedo ponerme serio contigo. En el fondo me gusta cuando me tomas el pelo.  
—¿Ves? Mi don, como lo llamas, no sólo sirve para molestar. Pero no cambies de tema. Estabas admitiendo que Genma te gusta de verdad.  
Cuando Kakashi quiere hacerte hablar de algo es como un perro con un hueso. Por extraño que le parezca Kakashi como consejero sentimental, dada su aparente falta total de relaciones, después de todo es su amigo desde hace tiempo, y a Iruka le va a venir bien hablar con alguien. A pesar de que nunca han hablado de estos temas antes, con un suspiro Iruka se decide a sincerarse con Kakashi.  
—Más de lo que me parece prudente. No quiero colgarme por alguien que no siente nada por mí.  
Kakashi bebe un trago de su cerveza y le mira a los ojos con su único ojo visible.  
—¿Cómo sabes lo que siente? ¿Se lo has preguntado?  
Iruka piensa su respuesta. No, no se lo ha preguntado, pero no le hace falta. Todos saben que Genma nunca va más allá del sexo casual con nadie. Sería muy ingenuo si pensara que puede haber algo más.  
—No tengo que preguntarle. Lo sé. La primera vez me dejó bien claro que sólo era sexo sin ataduras.  
—Mm, creo que las palabras importantes ahí son ‘la primera vez’. ¿Cuántas veces os habéis ido juntos del bar?  
—No lo sé, hace ya varios meses que me lo pide de vez en cuando. Alguna vez se lo he pedido yo. ¿Unas ocho o diez veces?  
Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.  
—Ajá. ¿Sabes que en todo el tiempo que le conozco no recuerdo haberle visto repetir con nadie?  
Iruka le mira, incrédulo.  
—¿Con nadie? No puede ser.  
—Pregunta a Anko, o a Raidou. Nunca más de una noche. Creo que las cosas pueden haber cambiado para él desde su charla de ‘sin ataduras’ de vuestra primera vez. Creo que él también te puede haber cogido ‘apego’.  
Iruka vuelve a concentrarse en su cerveza, pensando. Kakashi se levanta del taburete. Antes de irse le pone una mano en el hombro y le dirige unas últimas palabras.  
—Anda, pregúntale. Uno de los dos tiene que hacer de parte razonable.  
Iruka lo mira volver a su mesa, dándole vueltas a todo lo que le ha dicho. Todavía nota el calor de su mano en el hombro, donde le ha tocado.  
Sacude la cabeza, frustrado, pensando que le está bien empleado porque ya sabía que todos los jounins están mal de la cabeza, y tenía que haberlo pensado mejor antes de enredarse con uno de ellos. Termina su cerveza en un par de tragos, paga, se despide de Kakashi y de los demás con un movimiento de cabeza y sale del local con la intención de irse a casa a intentar dormir, aunque no cree que lo consiga esta noche.  
Kakashi lo sigue con la vista mientras se va.  
  
—¿De qué hablábais tan concentrados?—, le pregunta Anko, curiosa, con su sonrisa lasciva de siempre. Kakashi deja de mirar la puerta por donde ha salido Iruka.  
—De cosas importantes. Privadas.  
—¿Te ha dicho por qué hoy le ha dado calabazas a Genma?  
—¿Te he comentado que son cosas privadas? ¿Que no te voy a decir?  
—Espero que te haga caso. Es un dolor ver cómo se comportan como dos tontos. ¡Si no se quitan los ojos de encima! Y Genma sigue convencido de que no nos hemos dado cuenta. A ver si se lanzan ya de una vez, me gustaría ver a Genma con alguien, quiero ver si es posible. Además si no se da prisa se le va a acabar la lista de ciudadanos de Konoha que le quedan por llevarse a la cama, con esa manía que tiene de no hacerlo más de una vez con nadie. Creo que se ha follado ya a todos los mayores de edad, todos los de esta mesa incluídos. Va a tener que empezar a hacer cosas ilegales o resignarse al celibato.  
—Es enternecedor ver cómo te interesas por el futuro de Genma de repente.  
Anko pasea un dedo juguetón sobre la máscara de Kakashi, como si fuera a bajársela en cualquier momento. Los dos saben que no lo va a hacer, pero también saben cuánto le gusta a Anko jugar con fuego. Kakashi siempre está en guardia con ella.  
—Eso es porque es más divertido que tú. Promiscuo es divertido. Tú te vendes demasiado caro.  
—Que tú sepas, Anko. A lo mejor tengo una vida secreta. A lo mejor todas las semanas me pongo mi vieja máscara de ANBU y me tiro a alguien. A todos les ponen los ANBU.  
—A lo mejor sientes algo por Iruka y por eso estás tan interesado en encasquetárselo a Genma para no tener que arriesgarte a que se acerque demasiado a ti.  
Touché, Anko. Siempre directa a donde más duele. ¿Cómo lo hace, la muy jodida?  
—Y a lo mejor Gai empieza a hablar en voz baja y tú dejas de decir todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. Cualquiera sabe.  
Kakashi no se molesta en negarlo, no puede engañar a Anko, nunca ha podido. Y de todas formas sea o no verdad ella seguirá pensando lo que le parezca, diga lo que diga Kakashi.  
Pero es verdad. A pesar de sus consejos Kakashi es igual de patético o más que Genma. Vaya panda de inválidos emocionales que estamos hechos, piensa con amargura. No es raro que los demás digan que los jounins están mal de la cabeza. Es la pura verdad.  
A pesar de que Kakashi mantiene su gesto inexpresivo con total eficacia, como siempre, Anko se da cuenta del efecto que le han causado sus palabras y se arrepiente. Se pone seria y deja de jugar con su máscara.  
—Bah, Kakashi, no me hagas caso. He bebido demasiado, para variar. O demasiado poco.— Se vuelve hacia el resto de la mesa. —¡La próxima ronda va de mi cuenta!  
Ya no hablan más del tema. Unas cuantas rondas más tarde Kakashi se despide y se va a casa.  
Esta vez es Anko quien se queda mirando a la puerta.


End file.
